A Forever Cut Short
by hopeenoughtolive
Summary: Samcedes two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A Forever Cut Short**

It had been a week since the handholding incident. She'd been avoiding him but Sam knew better. He needed to get her alone. He had to show her how he felt. Sam was determined; he'd been trying all week.

Whenever he would try to approach her, a wild Shane would appear. Shane would come out of nowhere, as if he had a radar or something. After the last class of the day, Sam went back to his locker to put his books away when he saw Mercedes walking down the hall toward the choir room. He knew glee wasn't going to start for another forty five minutes.

_Talk about an opportune moment._

"Hey Mercy, wait up!" he called out. Mercedes turned around with her game face already on. Sam had no idea she watched him walk back to his locker after the bell in the hopes of getting her to talk to him.

"What do you need Evans?" Mercedes asked trying to sound as annoyed as possible but again, Sam knew better. He always thought she was so cute when she feigned annoyance especially last week. But, Mercedes had a terrible poker face, he could easily see right through her words because her eyes said it all.

"I just want to talk."

"About?" Mercedes asked, though she knew the answer.

"Please," He said, moving closer to her. One look into those eyes and she was a goner. As he moved closer, she took a step back agreeing with a nod. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the choir room. He forgot how soft her hands were, how good it felt to feel any part of her. They fit, there was no debate, and they were perfect. He wondered if her lips were still as soft.

"Sam, you have five minutes," she said, putting her hand on her hip while looking at the clock in the corner.

"Do you love him?" he asked staring down at their intertwined hands. Biting his lip, Sam waited for an answer.

Mercedes wasn't sure how much more she could take, it was hard enough seeing him in the halls and classes but, glee club was like torture. She knew she didn't love Shane despite how good he was to her, she knew she never would. Her heart was with the man standing before her and boy did she miss those strong calloused hands.

Mercedes remembers plenty of summer nights when those hands were all over her building heat wherever they landed; her neck, her face, her waist, her thighs…. But that was then. Giving Sam's hand a quick squeeze, she released it. Sam had left her and despite knowing that he had no say in the matter, she was still angry. She finally let someone in; someone had loved her back and just as quickly as he came, he went.

"Yes," she lied.

"You don't even believe yourself. How do you expect me to believe you?" he asked. Sam couldn't believe the lengths she was taking, she loved him and he knew she always would.

"Sam—I,"

"No! You're lying and you know it. I love you Cedes and I'm sorry I left you," he yelled, walking toward her, he felt himself calm down. She insisted on backing away from him as he spoke, only to be stopped by the back of the piano.

"I never meant to, we promised each other forever a forever I cut short. I want our forever back and I know you do too," he stated.

"Sam, I can't do this with you," Mercedes whispered.

"Why are you so afraid to follow your heart?"

"I did that once, he left!" Mercedes yelled.

"He's back and he wants you, he never stopped wanting you."

"Can we not do this?" Mercedes asked, hands clenched and heart aching. She wasn't really angry at Sam but, more at the circumstances.

"Fine, I meant what I said. This isn't over; do me a favor will you? Tell Mr. Schue I don't feel much like being in Glee today. I love you Mercy," Sam said as the other Glee clubbers started to pile in he pushed past them, leaving Mercedes stunned wiping away stray tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the world was that?" Santana asked. Mercedes was quiet; she wasn't sure what **that **was either. "Where is Trouty going?" Santana asked. _God she wouldn't stop with the questions would she? Mercedes thought._

She continued to look down at her shoes unable to move. Out of the corner of her eye, Mercedes could see the worried expression on Santana's face. Moments later, she heard footsteps and the girl was by her side.

"I'm fine San," Mercedes said just above a whisper.

"You don't look it. Those tears streaming down your face speak volumes Wheezy. What were the two of you fighting about anyway?" After taking a few deep breaths, she prepared to answer only to be interrupted by more footsteps.

"Cedes, what the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded. Despite his tone, she knew he was worried. Mercedes let a few more tears fall, pulling her arms close to her body.

"Back up Kurt, I gots this," Santana said, placing a comforting hand on Mercedes back.

"I'm her Best Friend Satan," Kurt said.

"Correction Kurt, you were her best friend. Where were you when she needed a friend? Oh, yeah that's right you were too busy with the hobbit over there to notice she needed you," Santana stated.

"I apologized!" Kurt shouted. Mercedes couldn't take the arguing, her head already hurt from the constant replaying of the scene that unfolded before her moments ago.

"Guys stop! San, he apologized everything is fine now. Please don't argue, it's the last thing I need or want to hear," She pleaded. At the thought of an argument, Mercedes finally looked up in the direction of the door that Sam exited moments earlier. She felt another tear fall but quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Taking her hands in theirs, they walked her over to the chairs that were already set up for glee. Kurt was the first to speak.

"So, can you tell us what happened here Cedes?" Kurt said, patting her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Mercedes was a pro at avoiding questions and she just didn't want to talk about it. How was she supposed to tell them what happened when she wasn't sure herself? Looking again at the door, she spoke.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt rolled his eyes, though he understood that she'd talk when she was ready.

"Everyone left, after Sam stormed out. They went looking for him. We thought it was best that we stay and make sure you're okay," Kurt said. Mercedes looked over to see Santana nodding. They sat in silence for a few moments. Mercedes was far from okay and she knew that they could tell but was thankful that they let her be.

Where was she supposed to go from here? She knew Sam was right, she still loved him and always would. However, Mercedes was not going to drop everything just because he came back into her life, she was sure he would have to leave her again anyway.

Despite knowing the inevitable, she couldn't help but think about the way his hand felt in hers, they were just as wonderful as she remembered and somehow, better. Closing her eyes, she saw him standing in front of her angry and God was he sexy when he was angry.

She knew it wasn't right to be thinking about another man when she was with someone else. But, Sam wasn't just another man he was, is, everything that was ever beautiful in her life.

"Wheezy?" she heard Santana ask knocking her out of her thoughts. Are you okay? Want us to drive you home?" Mercedes bit her lip, took another deep breath and shook her head yes. Maybe if she went home she could sort through her thoughts and talk to Sam tomorrow.

"Shit!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What?" Santana asked, grabbing her bag as Kurt led Mercedes toward the door.

"I am supposed to meet Shane after Glee today."

"Wheezy forget him, no one likes him anyway," Santana stated. Kurt turned his head to snarl at the cheerio. "What? We don't, even Britt hates him and you know she loves everyone," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. Kurt placed his head on her shoulder trying to remain silent. "Kurt, do you feel this way too?"

"Well, Cedes," Mercedes paused, waiting for Kurt to finish. He stopped with her and took a deep breath. He was a bit of a surprise to us all, when we found out about you and Sam I think we all just assumed he was rebound."

"You can't just go from Sam to that on purpose," Santana said laughing. She turned to smile at Kurt who was trying to stifle his giggle as Mercedes slapped him on the arm.

"We just want you to be happy Wheezy and we can tell that you aren't when you're with Shane. But, the moment Sam stepped foot back into McKinley you've been a mess. We've seen you show more emotion in the past two weeks than you have in months."

Maybe they were right, she hadn't been herself since Sam left, she didn't remember how to be happy. When he came back, it turned her world upside down. She had to admit, she was surprised and happy when her friends told her how happy they were that she was with Sam, especially Quinn. Knowing that now, she wishes they could have told everyone right away instead of waiting until two weeks before Sam moved to Kentucky.

Yes, Mercedes Jones was regretful; she regretted no trying to fight for the man she loved. She would regret it for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes sat in her room after walking Santana and Kurt to their cars. She bit her lip and smiled, she knew she was lucky to have such great friends. After their initial argument, Kurt and Santana teamed up to make her horrible day, fantastic.

They spent all afternoon watching old movies and eating ice cream out of the carton. My Fair Lady was a must for Kurt as long as Santana got to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to which, Kurt had no objection. Mercedes was happy to sprinkle a few of her own into the impromptu afternoon.

However, after they left, reality set in. She had her first real fight with Sam Evans. Sure, they had their little arguments over the summer but nothing as big as this. Before he moved to Kentucky, they spent their time at the park and in the back of his truck stealing kisses and watching the stars, trying to ignore the inevitable.

Now, they had fought and it bothered Mercedes more than she knew it should. Sam should not have gotten so angry with her for building back up the walls he tore down or for lying to herself; she had been for months, to herself, to anyone who asked how she was doing. Why was it so important now that he was back, to tell the truth?

Closing her eyes to stop the vastly approaching tears, she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she called out, reaching for the box of tissues on her nightstand Mercedes wiped away as many tears as she possibly could and cleared her throat.

"Come in," Mercedes said, her voice uneven. To Mercedes surprise, her mother walked through her door. Dianna was a short, skinny woman with mocha skin and jet-black hair cascading down her back, her big brown eyes starring worriedly at her daughter. Dianna quickly eyed the box of tissues on her daughter's bed and the puffiness of her eyes and sat down next to her, taking her hand in hers.

"Mercy, your Daddy and I are worried about you," she said. Mercedes knew her mother could tell that she had been crying after all, she did not do a good job at hiding it. In her defense, she was not given much notice; she thought she was home alone.

"Oh Momma, no need to worry I am fine," Mercedes said, her voice shaky. She sounded much weaker than she had hoped and Dianna frowned at her. Mercedes made a mental note to work on that for next time.

"Baby, there is no need to lie to me. You can tell me anything, you know that," Dianna said softly. Mercedes knew she was right, they had always had one of those best friend relationships people envied like Lorelai and Rory on Gilmore Girls, a relationship, which actually worked, because she respected and loved her mother. She knew she could tell her about the argument she and Sam had but she just did not know where she should start.

As if reading her mind, her mother smiled and brushed her thumb across her daughter's hand.

"Start from the beginning."

Mercedes took a deep breath; she was doing that a lot lately.

"Sam and I got into a huge fight and he walked out of glee today."

"Fight about what darling?" Dianna asked. She would be lying if she said she was not secretly rooting for Sam, something about Shane just did not sit right with her.

"Well, it started when Sam asked me if I loved Shane and I-"

"You told him no right?"

"Mama!"

"Okay sorry, continue."

"I told him yes. And what do you mean by 'you told him no right?'?" Mercedes asked incredulously. Her eyes widened, she thought her mother adored Shane.

"Don't look at me like that. You and I both know you do not care an ounce for Shane the way you care for Sam. You never cried when you and Shane fought. After Sam left, we thought we lost you. We never believed you when you said you were fine, we just decided not to say anything. "Dianna said.

"A part of me hoped if I said it enough times I would believe it. Mama, I love Sam," Mercedes whispered. It was cliché for Mercedes to think Sam was a gift from God but it was true. During her time with Sam, despite how short it was, she had never felt more beautiful, worthy and alive. There were many nights where she would wake up wake up crying, afraid it was all a dream.

"I know baby, I know," Dianna said, using her thumbs to wipe the tears streaming down her daughter's face.

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt anybody,"

"Honey, someone always gets hurt in these sorts of situations. You have to follow your heart. I know it is hard to let people in but, that's just the beauty of love; jumping to risk the fall in hopes someone will catch you," Dianna said. She stood up, smoothed the front of her dress and gave Mercedes a reassuring smile, after touching her cheek lightly she walked over to the door.

Mercedes knew Sam would catch her if she let him. She went to bed early that night; she had a lot to do in the morning.

_o_o_o_o

Mercedes was not a morning person; she thought waking up at such an ungodly hour was torture. She pressed the dismiss button and slowly got out of her warm and cozy bed. She had two important things to do today and could not afford to be late.

The first, talk to and end things with Shane she was going to start telling the truth to everyone but most importantly, to herself. The second thing she had to do was apologize to Sam.

Just the notion of talking to either of them made Mercedes nervous especially the latter. Sam could still be too angry to talk her or too stubborn to accept her apology. While Shane, as good as he was to her, she could definitely see getting angry.

He could yell about all the time he has wasted and how many girls would love to be with the footballer who is being recruited to Ohio State or those ridiculous Coco babies he wanted so badly.

When Mercedes reached the halls of McKinley, she knew there was no turning back. Once she reached the hall where her locker was she saw Shane. He was waiting for her the way he always does, waving and smiling so excited to see her and she was about to break his heart.

"Hey," Mercedes said slowly. She was trying to think of the appropriate way to say she was not happy.

"Hey!"

"We need to talk." Mercedes was so afraid of what he might say and figured it be better to avoid eye contact so she looked down at her shoes.

"I know."

"Shane you are a great guy but this, we are not working."

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Mercedes you are wonderful, breathtakingly beautiful but, you are not a good liar. The moment Sam came back I realized that your heart was never in this."

"I'm so sorry."

"It is okay, you tried. I could tell you wanted to love me but your heart was always with him. I only hope to have someone love me as much as you love him."

"Someone will I'm sure of it."

Shane smiled at her words. "What are you still doing here? Go get Sam!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes exclaimed and gave Shane a quick hug. She started searching the halls for the blonde boy hoping to catch him before the first bell.

First, she checked the auditorium; he liked to come in that way. When he was not there, she ran over to the choir room, he was not there either so she decided to check his locker though he always hated the thing.

The bell rung and it startled Mercedes but she continued her trek to his locker. When she saw him, she stopped to smile. He could not even get the thing open; he had no luck with lockers even if it was a new one.

_It was now or never _

Mercedes walked over to him slowly trying to figure out his anger level.

"Need any help?" Mercedes asked trying to hide her smile.

Sam let go of his locker immediately, startled by Mercedes voice.

"Umm, okay."

After opening the locker with ease, she spoke.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

He did not speak; he bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.

"Tell me why you love him?"

"What?"

"You said you love him, now please, tell me why. What makes him so much better than me?"

"Nothing, Sam look, I just—"

"Then why are you with him? Sam asked angrily. If he was so much better than he was, he wanted to know why. He stood there stone-faced waiting for her answer. When he did not get one right away he continued. "Is it easier? You won't have to defend yourselves as much as we would, is that it? Mercedes-"

"God damnit Sam, STOP! I broke up with Shane this morning. I told him the truth, I love you, and I always have, always will."

Sam's face slowly turned into a smile as he registered what she was saying. He swung his arms around her waist before she could stop him and picked her up in one swift motion. Spinning her around he began to laugh, when she could no longer contain her happiness she laughed with him.

Sam stopped suddenly, putting Mercedes safely on the ground his lopsided grin grew.

"I want to do this right. He continued after a nod from a smiling Mercedes. "I want to court you again, it is only fair." He kissed her cheek quickly and grabbed her books.

"The main office awaits."

They were most definitely getting detention, and from the smiles on their faces, detention was going to be fantastic.


End file.
